Conventionally, capacitors employing conductive metal base members with porous configurations in order to provide larger capacitances are known (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
The capacitor in Patent Document 1 includes a conductive metal base member, a dielectric layer formed on the conductive metal base member, an upper-portion electrode on the dielectric layer, a first terminal electrode electrically connected to the conductive metal base member, and a second terminal electrode electrically connected to the aforementioned upper-portion electrode. Further, the conductive metal base member is structured to include a high-porosity portion with a relatively-higher porosity, and a low-porosity portion with a lower porosity than that of the high-porosity portion around the high-porosity portion.
Patent Document 1: WO2015/118901